


It hurts

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Fire, M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: Its hurts and it lowkey hurted to write this
Relationships: Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	It hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote while bowling

It hurts.

It wasn't physical pain Michael was filling but it hurted. His heart felt empty and tears ran down his eyes as he listened to Henry's speech. The fire started down the hall. He looked at the way out,it was made for him. 

He sighed and took the mask off that was meant to help him breathe. The burning smoke filling his older damaged lungs. He knew where he was and where he wanted to go. He knew where he,William,was. 

Michael went to the door and ran down the hall,listening as parts of the building was engulfed in flames and collapsed. Just on the other side he saw him,his father,tears started running down his face. 

In the small voice of his walkie talkies spook,or well Henry's voice,he was asking Michael what the hell he was doing. But he didn't have time to respond. 

He coutine running until he got hit by a part of the ceiling. He stumbled and grabbed his head with his thin purple hands,he could feel blood gushing down his face. 

Michael cursed loudly,before picking up his walkie talkie,"I'm sorry Henry,I love him",he whispered,before throwing the walkie talkie on the ground. Then he finally reached the end of the hall.

It hurts.

He fell,his body was tired but he crawled his way to William,"father",he whispered,removing the head of the suit. Underneath was the decaying and rotting body of his father,he smiled. 

William looked at him and took a robotic hand and started brushing his hair,"Mikey",he whispered right back.

Michael smiled,"I'm sorry,I'm so sorry father I never meant to leave you",he yelled,holding his father's face,sobbing. They both could hear the fire getting closer. 

William held Michael's bloody snooty face in his hands,"Mikey...I love you",he says,"You did nothing wrong,you never have",William was staring directly at him,he could feel tears running down his face and Michael kissed him.

William wrapped his metal arms around Michael,pulling him onto his lap,seeping the kiss. Michael groaned and pulled away,"I love you,I always have",Michael says,through gritted teeth as tears slid down his face.

The fire was no around them,so close to them,"I love you,I love you,I love you so much",he repeated over and over,kissing William over and over,not giving the man time to reply. He could feel the flames on his body,the way they burned in his thin and weak body. 

It hurts.

He couldn't describe this odd since of relief of pain as he kissed his father over and over while sobbing,he could feel the way his body was being turned into crisp and ash. And yet he didn't stopped,he wanted his father,his William,his lover to know he loved him. 

William was aflame as well and he grabbed Michael's face stopping him,"I love you and I'm so happy to die with you",was the last thing William uttered and the last thing Michael heard before the two burned to death,holding onto each other as if they were freezing and grasping one another for warmth.


End file.
